Since the invention of the integrated circuit (IC), the semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of various electronic components (i.e., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area.
These smaller electronic components also require smaller packages that utilize less area than previous packages. Some smaller types of packages for semiconductors include quad flat pack (QFP), pin grid array (PGA), ball grid array (BGA), flip chips (FC), three dimensional integrated circuits (3DICs), wafer level packages (WLPs), and package on package (PoP) devices. Package on package (PoP) technology is becoming increasingly popular for its ability to allow for denser integration of integrated circuits into a small overall package. PoP technology is employed in many advanced handheld devices, such as smart phones.
In a PoP device, individual semiconductor dies may be packaged either separately or with multiple semiconductor dies in each separate individual package, and then the separate individual packages may be brought together and interconnected to form a PoP device so that the individual semiconductor dies in the separate individual packages may be integrated together in order to perform desired tasks. The separate individual packages may be electrically interconnected to each other, for example, by using contact bumps or other connectors. The heat dissipation and warpage control for PoP devices are issues to consider.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of the embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.